3AM
by TsukiChanChan
Summary: Natsu was a coward who couldn't work up the courage to ask out his best friend- it would make things awkward right? But things happened anyway, and Natsu isn't really sure he's ready for things to change. [Implied Sex] [Based off 3AM by AJR]


**Author's Note**

 **This is based off** ** _3AM_** **by AJR- it's an amazing song, listen to it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu sat up, wincing. His head throbbed like crazy and the intense sunlight pouring in through the large bedroom window made it worse. Slowly opening his eyes, wincing again as he did so, he felt a shift in the bed, and looked to his side.

A blonde beauty lay next to him, body covered by the warm sheets but he knew she was as naked as him, a thought which made him scramble out the bed in embarrassment. She shifted once more, but did not wake. He closed the blinds quietly, gathering his clothes from the floor.

Last night was a fun night, he recalled. He had gone out with friends (only because he knew Lucy would be there) and only drank to boost his confidence- he planned to ask Lucy out.

 _"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, pushing through the crowd to reach his best friend. She turned to face him, and she smiled. Her purse hung on her shoulder and her jacket on._

 _"Oh, Natsu." She greeted, leaning against the bar._

 _"Are you going to leave?"_

 _Lucy looked away from him onto the crowd, biting her lower lip. "Yeah..."_

 _"Oh." Natsu murmured, his drunken self unable to mask the disappointment he felt._

 _"Would you like to come with?" Lucy suddenly asked, hope glimmering in her eyes. Natsu nodded, and followed her out the bar doors._

Natsu stepped into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him. He turned on the shower, stepping in as soon as the water came pouring out. It was still cold. He didn't care.

 _They rode on a cold subway train in silence, rocking to the movement of the train. There were many seats available- it was the middle of the night, after all- yet they hung to grab straps and did not once say a thing about it._

 _Even after riding the subway, her house was still quite a while away, and they spent the walk talking about nothing as Lucy walked on the edge of the canal._

 _"Did you ever go out with Loke?" Natsu blurted, before blushing, hoping it was dark enough so she wouldn't see. Where did the question come from? He did not know, but he let the question hang in the air._

 _He couldn't see Lucy stop, but he stopped hearing the soft pitter patter of her feet against the cool stone pavement._

 _"What makes you think I did?" She responded, before walking again. "I think you would know if I did."_

 _"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."_

 _They neared a streetlight, just then getting close enough so that Natsu could see her pale face illuminated by the warm light. She didn't respond for a while, until she shook her head._

 _"No, I didn't go out with Loke."_

 _"Oh."_

Natsu's shower was a long one, or it felt like it at least. He stood under the shower head and let the water hit his hair and drip down his face until he got tired of standing. Of standing in her house. Part of him felt awkward to just stay there, in her house, after the night was over, but she was his best friend- he knew she wouldn't mind but for _he did_ , no matter how much he tried not to make a big deal over what had happened late last night. He took an extra towel and dried off, putting his clothes on and noticing with distaste that he now smelled like alcohol. He was sure he had an extra pair of clothes somewhere in Lucy's room from one of their many sleepovers, but he didn't have the heart to look.

 _"I'm home." Lucy announced to an empty house, holding the door for Natsu. He stepped into the familiar apartment, and shut the door behind him._

 _"I'm here, too." He said, heading towards the living room. Lucy had switched on the light and slumped on the couch, a bag of popcorn in her hand. The scene was so familiar all Natu could do was smile._

 _"Scooch over." He said, snatching the remote just as her hand was about to reach it._

 _"Hey!" She protested but made no attempt to grab it back, instead moving for her feet so Natsu would have a place to sit._

 _"What to watch?" Natsu wondered aloud, scrolling through Netflix's endless archives. "Comedy?"_

 _"Nah."_

 _"Anime?"_

 _"Nuh uh."_

 _"Action?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _Natsu sighed with mock irritation. "Geez, so picky."_

 _"Shush."_

 _"How about romance?" Natsu asked. "We can cuddle and kiss and stuff."_

 _"N-Natsu!" Luc exclaimed, a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Y-You can't just say stuff like that!"_

 _"I can't?" Natsu asked, voice lower and eyebrow raised. "Can I do this?"_

 _He fell over on Lucy, before crashing his lips onto hers._

 _And to his surprise, she kissed him back._

Fully clothed, he stepped out of the bathroom back into Lucy's bedroom, where the blonde still laid peacefully in her bed. She had curled into a ball, and her face was pulled into a small pout. From his absence? He'd like to think so.

And in the silent tranquility of the peaceful morning, he couldn't help but stare at his best friend and long time crush in awe. She was like an angel, sprawled perfectly on the bed, neatly tucked under the covers. And Natsu felt a sense of dread, for what had happened last night will surely change their relationship, whether because of his embarrassment or because of her possible regret, or maybe both. He neared the bed with a small, sad smile on his face and gently kissed her on the forehead, smile growing wider as one appeared on Lucy's own face.

 _And all is well, but I'm scared as hell, that you won't like me in the morning._

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
